Breakthrough
by RosePetal7
Summary: Follow-up to "Unleashed". After Sara talks to Gil about the awkward meeting, she meets Heather for tea...Can things be resolved?


Story based off of 'Unleashed'. I thought long and hard about this episode and came up with a conclusion. I think I took a more unique approach than most people would, but I hope you like it!

'Breakthrough'

A lot had happened in the past few months. The biggest and badest was a murder case involving Gil's mother as well as his ex-girlfriend. At this point Sara didn't think anything could top that, but still anything was possible. It was this latest case that took the cake; a reappearance from Lady Heather, oh no Dr. Kessler. It didn't seem like a big deal at first. The last meeting between Sara and Lady Heather went smoothly. They formed a connection over the fact they were unfortunately judged solely on their professions. Though that wasn't the last _mention_ of Sara. When she had left Gil, he was so lost he ended up going to Lady Heather's for advice. Sara did understand Heather was a dear friend of Gil's, and Gil didn't hesitate when stating that to Sara. She knew she could trust her husband, but something just seemed off with Dr. Kessler's introductory words to her. _It's so good to see you again Sara. How's Gil, how are the Moche?_

"I instantly tensed at her question. I have no idea why!" Sara explained. She paced back and forth waiting for a response from Gil. She could hear him breathe through the phone.

"And how did you respond dear?"

"Haha very funny. I said _both still in Peru_ as calmly and as rationally as possible. Heather seemed perfectly normal, but me I don't know." Sara shook her head in confusion. Was this a technique of Heather's? To remain professional though make a slap across the face sort to speak?

"I haven't talked to Heather. Not for awhile actually. She was probably just trying to ease your first meeting. Please don't worry yourself so much." Gil sighed.

"I know I know. I trust what you told me how you're just friends and nothing happened, but -" Sara couldn't finish.

"What is it Sara?" Gil started to worry.

"I guess I'm not as confident in this marriage as I thought I was." The other end of the phone was silent. "It's not you Gil; please don't get the wrong idea! It's me. I must not like the fact you and Heather still converse. I'm not keen on her profession that's for sure, but I shouldn't be bothered. I have the ring on my finger. We're together because we love each other." Sara was at a loss for words.

"You are extremely confident! You put up with my mother and ex-girlfriend and look how positive the end result was. You ended on good terms with Julia and things are great between you and my mom. Heather didn't mean to get under your skin. She must want to make amends if she invited you over for tea."

"As always, I guess you're right. Oh crap! What time is it? I have to get ready! Love you Gil!"

"Love you too Sara. And remember, whatever happens I'm only a phone call away."

* * *

><p>Sara pulled up Heather's driveway. After a deep breath she swung her purse over her shoulder and gripped the plate of croissants that she made earlier. As she made her way to the front door, the jitters only intensified. It's now or never Sara! She rang the doorbell and could see Heather nearing through the curtains. "Hello Sara. Please come in."<p>

"Hello Heather." Sara handed Heather the plate and she graciously accepted. "Gil mentioned you were diabetic, so I made some croissants instead of cookies."

"That was very sweet and considerate. Thank you. Why don't you follow me into the back room? I have a table set with tea and pastries." Sara eyed Heather's appearance. She was beautiful. Her hair was curled and she was dressed to the nine's in a stunning brown knee-high dress. Out of instinct, Sara looked at her own outfit. Her hair was how she normally wore it, but she did put on a nice 'flowy' top and black slacks.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Heather motioned for Sara to sit. She placed Sara's purse on a side table and started pouring two cups of tea. Sara managed to drink half the cup before she realized not one of them had spoken. She was about to say something when Heather piped in,

"Sara, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or awkward last week. You were working a case and I shouldn't have brought up personal matters."

Sara was shocked. "Thank you for that. I'll admit I was thrown for a loop. I instantly tensed and from then on that's how I acted when I was around you. _I _felt horrible if there's any consolation." Heather's eyebrows perked up. "I couldn't explain my actions so I called Gil. He did say you two hadn't spoken in awhile so I understand you were just concerned for his well being."

"I do hope you know we're just friends. Nothing inappropriate happened between us. Though, when you left, it was during a case he came here. I could see he was troubled, so we talked and he ended up spending the night. In one of my guest rooms." Heather added.

"I know all about that. I blame myself for how troubled he was when I left. I am grateful you were here for him when he needed someone. I wish it was me." Sara barely got the last sentence out. She broke Heather's eye contact as tears started building.

"It's ok to cry Sara. I'm here as your friend, not as a psychiatrist." With that the tears broke free. Sara brought both hands to her face. She promised herself she wouldn't break down, but maybe this was what was troubling her. The tension had nothing to do with Heather and Gil having a connection. It was clear nothing happened between them. It didn't bother her they still kept in contact. Her profession didn't bother her either. What bothered Sara the most was how Heather was there for Gil when she couldn't be. Heather was the person to talk to and the shoulder for Gil to cry on when Sara was gone. She felt guilt, regret, and maybe even jealousy towards Heather. She felt a hand on her back. Through her blurry vision, Sara could see Heather standing over her with a worried expression. "Let's move to the couch. I think you'll be more comfortable." Sara shook her head and eased off the chair. Heather guided her to the sitting area with one hand still on her back. Once the tears stopped Sara sniffled and Heather handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." Sara hiccupped. Heather smiled and placed the Kleenex box in the middle of them.

"You think you just had a breakthrough?" Heather questioned. "Again, I'm not acting as a psychiatrist. You've been put through a great ordeal. I know, without a doubt, you trust your husband, but might have your reservations with me. It's perfectly understandable. But I do believe you've concluded why you had those reservations." Sara looked up at Heather.

"Yes," Sara answered. "I think the reason why I resented you so much was because you were here for Gil when I couldn't be. That was one of my biggest regrets; leaving him the way I did and not being able to comfort him when he needed it." She gave a weak smile.

"I'm proud of you Sara. I assumed something was bothering you, I just couldn't put my finger on it." Heather squeezed Sara's hand. "Do you feel better?"

Sara squeezed back. "Surprisingly I do. I told myself I wouldn't do this!" Sara chuckled. "Today was supposed to be the day where the past was forgotten so we could move on. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense Sara, this was bound to happen eventually. To be blunt, I'm glad it happened here with me and not somewhere else with Gil. He couldn't help but be in the middle of this."

"I know. You're absolutely right. And like I said before, I am grateful Gil was able to come to you. If he kept himself bottled up I don't know where we would be. So thank you Heather."

"You're more than welcome. Now, how about we get to those croissants of yours?"

"Oh right I forgot about them. So much for them being warm."

"It's quite alright. Why don't you stay put and I'll zap them." Sara propped herself against a pillow and Heather headed for the kitchen. Just as she entered the kitchen the doorbell rang. "I'll be right there!" She called.

She opened the door with a wide grin on her face. "Showtime I presume?" Her guest gave her a quick hug then she led him toward the living room. "Sara, there's someone here to see you." With the crinkle of her eyebrows Sara looked up to none other than Gilbert.

"Gil!" Sara gasped. She was stunned in her place. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. He wasn't supposed to be back for another week.

"Hi honey. Stay where you are; no need to get up!" he joked.

"Such the comedian! But seriously I don't think I can move." Gil bent down and gave Sara a hug and peck on the cheek. He was more than satisfied that his and Heather's plan worked. "Heather called me immediately after the case and thought it'd be best if you two met. That's when I told her I was considering flying in early. She was more than happy to let me intervene. Now here I am!" Sara shook her head in bafflement.

"Well you pulled it off! I wouldn't have guessed this at all. Luckily you just missed the waterworks." Gil looked at Sara perplexed when Heather spoke,

"No need to worry. We talked about some issues of the past and thankfully had them resolved." Gil stroked Sara's tear stained cheek. She nodded in reassurance and placed her hand on Gil's. He gazed into her eyes and knew everything was alright. Sara's eyes always told a story; they never lied.

"Well if you're sure." He used Sara's knee as support to stand eye level with Heather. "Thank you Heather."

"You're welcome Gil. Now how about that dinner?"

"Sara, are you up for some dinner?"

"This early?"

"Ok well maybe not dinner. Consider it a late lunch then."

"You know I'm game for anything." Gil did a double take after Sara gave him a wink. Oh he knew everything was perfect.

I'm surprised I accomplished a second story in one weekend lol. After this controversial episode I knew I had to try writing a follow-up. I hope this did justice.


End file.
